I want a mom...
by Bella Beauty
Summary: PG13 for cussing. My mom treats me the same way. To those this is also happening to, my heart goes out to you. R/R Please!


I want a mom...  
A/N: Not who you think really. I know, you're saying, " It's Harry." It's not. R/R? Pleeze?  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I want a mom that will last forever ~  
  
  
" Damnit bitch! I told you to do the dishes!" Hermione's mother yelled, tromping down the stairs and waving a   
bottle of hairspray in front of Hermione's face. " This'll go flying if you don't get them done!" Hermione stared at the ground. She felt a palm collide with her cheek bit her lip to stop the tears. She blinked, gave up, and cried.  
  
~ I want a mom to make it all better ~  
  
  
' I want a real mother,' Hermione thought miserably at dinner. 'Like Mrs. Weasley, Lavender's mum, or Viktor's even! I just want to be part of a family.' Her mother's head snapped up from her small helping. "Miserable brat! Eat! I spent money on that food, you eat it! I could use that to buy myself things, I'm obligated to feed you. You're just a rotten burden and a horrible mistake!" Hermione picked up her fork and swirled her food around her plate. ' I want a mom,' she thought.  
  
~ I want a mom that will last forever ~  
  
Hermione sat up late reading, until about 11 PM. Sge walked to her small, victorian style room upstairs and pulled a nightgown over her head. Her mom didn't care for her daughter, but she bought her everything, not caring if her only child wanted it or not. Hermione crawled under the velvet coverlets, and stared at her canopy until she fell asleep.  
  
~ I want a mom who'll love me whatever ~  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Hermione grinned widely as Ginny announced to her that she couldn't wait to start her first year. She and Ginny were tromping around browsing shops as the licked their chocolate chip ice cream cones. Hermione started to tell Ginny about the ghosts and things when Mrs. Weasley called for Ginny to leave. Ginny turned and started to run, but waved over her shoulder and shouted a goodbye to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's hand and smiled. " How's my little holiday?" Mrs. Weasley teased, ruffling Ginny's copper hair.  
  
*END FLASKBACK*  
  
~ I want a mom to take my hand, and make me feel like a holiday ~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
" Eeeeewwwww! Aaron, don't do that!" Sarah squealed. She brushed the baking soda off her self ad her sleeping bag and looked at Hermione, who was staying the night. They were both 7, and this was Hermione's first sleepover.  
" That's Aaron, my big brother," Sarah explained. " He's nine, and he's such a pest." The girls laughed loudly. They stayed up for awhile, watching movies and eating junk food. Diane, Sarah's mom, came in to read them a story and sing them a French lullaby called "Dores Bebe".  
  
~ I want a mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby ~  
  
" Mom there's monsters in my closet!" Sarah whimpered from inside her sleeping bag. " Get the monster spray, please?" Diane smiled, left the room, and returned a few minutes later with spray-bottle full of clear liquid that looked like water. She sprayed the room, and came to tuck in the girls. She kissed each of them on the cheek, whispered goodnight and left the room.  
  
~ I want a mom to tuck me in a night and chase the monsters away ~  
  
Hermione's eyelids fluttered open as she heard Sarah whine softly.  
" What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
" Sarah had a nightmare," Diane explained softly, " She'll be fine."   
Hermione pretended to go back to sleep, but oped her eyes a crack to watch Sarah's mom comfort her as she let out silent tears.  
** END FLASHBACK**  
~ And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry ~  
  
Hermione woke the next day to her mother screaming. She dressed quickly and ran downstairs to find that her mother was on the phone.   
" BILL, YOU'LL SEE HER THIS LAST TIME AND THAT'S IT!" Her mother slammed the phone down angrily. Bill, Mr. Granger, had divorced Hermione's mother two years ago because of how she was to Hermione. Hermione was 15 now, and the promise that her father had made to come get her had never left her memory.  
" You're father wants custody of you and it's all your fault!" Her mother hissed. She grabbed a fire poker and started hit Hermione with it, creating gashes in numerous places. Hermione tried to run, and after her mother was done with the poker she hit Hermione around the face as punishment.  
  
~ Oh, I want a mom that will last forever~  
  
Hermione went to her Girl Scout Summer Troop the next day. Her friends and troop leader looked at her cuts and the bruises on her face with concern but refrained from saying anything, as Hermione blew up when one of her injuries was mentioned. Today was Wish Day in her troop, where everyone had to put down their wish that they wanted the most. Hermione chewed on the end of her pencil and wrote in her neat, loopy cursive: A Real Family  
  
~ I want a mom to make it all better ~  
  
Hermione walked out of the church and fished around in her pocket for bus money.   
" Hey, sweets!" A voice called. Hermione stood, shocked. That was what her dad called her. He'd moved to California!  
She swiveled slowly on the spot.   
There was her dad. Rugged and strong, leaning against his fancy car, waving custody papers and two plane tickets in his hand.   
  
~ I want a mom taht will last forever, I want a mom who'll love me whatever~  
  
Hermione looked at her new mom, Carla. ' I got my wish.' Hermione thought happily.  
Carla smiled at Hermione.  
  
~ Forever ~  



End file.
